


Tee-Shirts

by Kittie



Category: Batman - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like clockwork his body begins to rouse from its slumber the moment it knows the sun is rising over the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tee-Shirts

Like clockwork his body begins to rouse from its slumber the moment it knows the sun is rising over the horizon.  _Stupid Kryptonian genes._  Kon’s awake enough to think as he gropes around for his boyfriend. The genius most likely wasn’t in his bed at the current moment but he’d still try. “Tim?” He whined out, rolling over to roll in his bird’s usual nest. But no body and hardly any warmth that he can claim as his own.

“ _Tiiiim_?” He calls out, whining, again except for this time he let’s his TTK feel out for his missing boyfriend. Nothing is too out of place as it feels around. Eventually Kon just stops all together. He’s too tired and he can hear the key clacking at a pace he’s sure Bart can’t even keep up with. Why he hadn’t heard it before? Selective hearing. ‘ _Bravo Kon, now let’s go pounce our boyfriend,’_  he thinks to himself. With a groan the super finds himself padding out to see Tim, naked as the day he was created.

“Heya, Timmy, I was—.” The breath knocks out of his lungs as he sees Tim, knees against his chest and under a very familiar shirt. The exact shirt he had been wearing the last night before their tumble into bed to distract Tim from his overwhelming amount of work, “Whoa there. Call 9-1-1 I’m pretty sure my heart just stopped.” He whistles out as Tim shoots him a look.

“What? You ripped my shirt to shreds last night. It’s only a natural reaction for me to take your shirt in stride.” It’s spoken with a logical tone that his boyfriend loves to use when explaining but there’s an edge to it that he really likes. Tim? Coy? Sign him up.

“Maybe I should rip up more of your shirts if this is the response I get.”


End file.
